


Dine In, No Carryout

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alienation, Angst, Character Study, Diners, Friendship, Gen, Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: It's suspicious behavior, Cloud knew, but he hoped that no one would connect two and two together. At least, not until he was done.
Relationships: Cid Highwind & Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Dine In, No Carryout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Number I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203020) by [Nautilusopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus). 



> Hey trying my hand at a character study! I'd like to thank Squid for helping me with the premise and looking over it some, great feedback!

The bell above tinged as Cloud opened the door of the diner, several sets of eyes glancing at him before their owners lost interest in him. He readjusted his sunglasses before stiffly walking towards a lonesome corner booth, where he sat on the red seat, facing the picture covered wall. His fingers lightly tapped the chipped laminate surface of the table, eyes scanning ahead and occasionally towards the condiments and napkins near the window.

“Hey, Darlin’. Yer usual?”   
  
Cloud looked up at the waitress; she was no more than ten years older than him, with mousy brown hair in a loose bun and auburn eyes. He blinked, then shook his head. “No...I, uh, I’d like to try something different today.”

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly.

She smirked knowingly, as if she knew why, and left only to return with a menu and a glass of water. He thanked her and watched her saunter off, then he quickly gulped down half of the glass. Chewing on a few pieces of ice to take the edge off his hunger, he quickly browsed what was offered, his body’s demands growing ever more insistent. 

His fingers and heel tapped impatiently until the waitress returned. Her brow quirked up at the long order, though he insisted it had been days since he had gotten anything to eat and he was absolutely starving. Seemingly satisfied, she again left him to his lonesome again, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He knew he should have been more careful, but a combination of fog and the rumble of Fenrir’s engine made it difficult to hear the Balrons as they came in for an attack. The first knocked him off his bike, and the second nearly took off his head, but Cloud had been quicker with his sword. The other two swooped in through the mist at him, but after a short fight, they had been dispatched as well.

Cloud rolled his left shoulder, his arm still aching from the swift healing his body went through. His body was still healing, and it needed nutrients and calories. Lots of calories.

A large, banana strawberry milkshake was placed on the table, as well as an iced tea. He quietly thanked her as she took her leave, then guzzled down the rest of his water before starting on the milkshake. 

He tossed the cherry in his mouth, stem and all, chewing furiously. He hadn’t swallowed yet as he began to sip through the straw, finally washing it down after a few short gulps. It was creamy and thick, with tiny chunks of fruit—marvelous. Sweet mixed with the tang of berries and the slightest hint of bitter from much-needed calcium after his arm and several fingers broke hours ago.

Halfway through and his lunch had arrived, glistening with grease, the scent of char and melting cheese making him salivate. Most of the plate was covered in thick fries, coated in cheese and chili. The open-faced burger was three patties tall, layered with cheese, and topped with bacon and a sunny side up egg. He placed the bun on top of the cheeseburger, ready to give his body the calories it sorely needed.

“Need anything else, hun?”

Cloud gave her a quick glance and shake of his head as he picked up the cheeseburger. “Maybe later.”

As soon as she was gone, he sunk his teeth through layers of bread, egg, meat, and cheese, feeling the warm, liquid fats pour into his mouth like a balm. He chewed just enough to swallow it down, swiftly working on another large bite. He savored it a little more this time, then washed it down with his tea. 

The cheeseburger was done in no time at all, and he picked up his fork to stab at the mess left on the plate. Strings of cheese coated his lips as several fries were devoured, some of the iron-rich chili dropping onto the porcelain below. Cloud scooped it up and continued his feast, occasionally sipping what was left of his drinks as the potato fluff tried to coat the back of his throat.

“Holy moly, son! You’re done already?!” 

He gnawed on the last of the fries, then dipped it in the small pool of yolk left before facing the waitress. She was slackjawed, her eyes giving a look that was studying him and his plate. As self-conscious as he was feeling, it didn’t overwhelm the hunger nagging at him still.

His body wasn’t satisfied yet.

“...Almost. Can I get another cheeseburger, just two patties this time, and...uh, a slice of today’s pie and a glass of milk?”

Her jaw slipped open further. “Another cheeseburger? Where’re you puttin’ all this?”

His ears began to burn, and he looked down into his empty plate. “High metabolism is all,” he muttered.

Finally, she left with his plate, and he sat patiently with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes watching the window. Fenrir waited for him outside in the gravel parking lot, the side scuffed to hell and one of the exhaust pipes bent inwards. The engine had been making a strange rattling noise after the fight, and Cloud was sure there was a mess to fix under the hood. He just had to make it to Rocket Town, regardless of whether the motorcycle was up to it or not.

Maybe Cid could help. He was going to visit him, anyway.

His next meal came out sooner than he thought it would, and the waitress’ eyes were narrowed just enough to send a message. Cloud swallowed before offering a meek thanks, then began to eat again. His appetite began to wane, slow as it was to satisfy, and the aches in his body finally started to fade.

“You’re a Soldier boy, ain’tcha?”

Cloud quickly looked up with a mouthful of cheeseburger towards a tall, thin man with bronze skin and short black hair that was turning white on the sides, his mustache barely hiding the thin line that were his lips. The owner of the diner, Rui. Cloud shook his head, slowly at first, then more firmly.

The man scoffed. “You ain’t foolin’ me. I’ve seen your type before, back when Shinra was takin’ up every bit of land it could.”

“I wasn’t in Soldier,” Cloud insisted after gulping down his food. “I—”

“I bet if you took off those sunglasses,” he interrupted in a damning voice, “I’d see them glowin’ eyes.” Rui crossed his arms, eyes cold and ever staring at Cloud. “Back when Angola was still a place, Shinra’d send your type to wipe the floor with us. Was just a boy back then, but my grandparents would point towards the trees, tellin’ me and my siblings to watch for the Demon Eyes out there. I saw’em, too. Saw how they slaughtered almost everyone.”

“I wasn’t there,” Cloud said quickly as ice pooled in his gut. He hadn’t; Angola had burned before he ever considered a stint in the military.

Rui gave a tense, but sage, nod. “Granted you’re a bit young for that, but who knows what else you’ve done? You Demon Eyes were made to kill, and I don’t want killers in my diner.”

Cloud huffed through his nose, his hands squeezing the edge of the table nearly hard enough to crack it. “Fine, just let me finish my food and pay—”

“Just leave,” Rui demanded. “Don’t want your money. Pay me by never steppin’ foot in here again.”

He stared back at the owner, an awkward silence filling the diner as he felt all eyes on him. Taking a look towards the counter, he noticed the waitress had an old rifle at the ready. Cloud licked his lips as he took a longing glance at what was left. Pondering his choices a moment longer, he defeatedly slid off the booth and sulked towards the door. He heard somebody mutter “monster” before the bell chimed a hollow echo as he made his exit, the clammy outdoor air hitting his face.

There was a frustrating ache in his chest now. Another place he wasn’t welcomed to, because of the experiments. Even from beyond the grave, Hojo tormented him.

He sat on Fenrir, gazing down at the gauges and black metal. He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he ignored it as he slipped the key into the ignition, turning it a few times before the engine rumbled to life. The noises coming from it made him frown harder. He had to get to a garage, and soon. 

The phone continued to vibrate, and he finally pulled it out and flipped it open, not looking to see who it was. “...Hello?”

“About damn time you answered,” came a crotchety greeting. It was Cid. “Was gettin’ worried.”

“W-worried?”

Cloud could feel Cid’s eyeroll from beyond the phone. “You said you were gonna be in town today, remember? You haven’t called since.”

“Oh. Right.” He tapped his fingers on his leg.

“So are ya comin’ or not?” Cid asked, annoyance evident in his voice. 

“Yeah. Uh, hey, Cid? I…” The words caught in his throat as Rui’s accusations blurted into his thoughts. 

_ “Monster.” _

“What?”

“C-can I use your garage? I spilled on the road earlier.”

There was a mumble he couldn’t quite make out. “Yeah, sure ya can. The couch’ll be ready for ya, too— you almost here?”

“Just outside town.” A feeling tugged in his chest, and he sniffled. “Fenrir’s pretty beat up, but I think I can make it.”

“Just get your ass here safely! Don’t wanna have t’ pick your arm up off the side of the road.”

“Sure,” Cloud replied, a glow growing in his heart. “See you soon.”

Cloud pocketed his phone and looked up at the overcast sky. Patches of blue lazily grew and disappeared, a sudden breeze ruffling his hair as Cloud put the kickstand up. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Rocket Town, passing the first of several rusted, abandoned launch pads. 

He didn’t need the world to accept him. Not when he had a family that already did.


End file.
